Carolyn's ChooChoo
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A Cam and Carolyn Christmas. Cam gives Carolyn a train set for Christmas


Carolyn's ChooChoo

Spacegypsy1

A Cam and Carolyn Christmas. Cam gives Carolyn a train set for Christmas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a large box, and poorly wrapped. Which made it all the more endearing. She hadn't been expecting a present from him.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" Cam rammed a hand through his hair, nervous now.

Carolyn looked wide eyed at him from across the room. "It's not Christmas."

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas Eve. Open it."

She placed a hand to the side of her cheek almost overcome with excitement. "What is it?"

"Open the dang thing! It's a present."

She smiled and tore into the paper until the entire box was staring at her. "A train?"

"Yep. The whole set. Engine, five cars and a caboose. The track, two road crossings, a tunnel, a station and a few extra little things."

"Oh." She said.

"You mind if I set it up around your tree?"

She blinked. "Ah, well, sure, that's great." She was totally flabbergasted. What could she say? "You set it up while I finish dinner."

"Sure. So…" He went on talking while she went into the kitchen, "I hear your Mom's decided to come for Christmas...to see your Dad. I thought maybe they'd be here tonight. You know, for Christmas Eve."

Glass shattered when she dropped a wine glass on the kitchen floor.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes. And how did you know that…nevermind, Walter. Yes, General Landry invited her. They have plans this evening."

"General Landry? I know I've heard you call him Dad before." She was sweeping up the glass when he sauntered into the kitchen. "What's with the General Landry bit?"

She sighed. "I was so excited when they met for dinner. You know, mending fences and all. I don't know if I'm ready for reconciliation. And I wasn't expecting to have dinner for a houseful and then I think I hurt my mother's feelings."

Cam took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, "Ah, come on, baby, that would be so cool. Your parents getting back together. I'm sure your folks understand about dinner."

"Go play with your train. I have cooking to finish." She playfully pushed him away.

"It's your train." He called over his shoulder.

"Besides," she called back ignoring the whole train comment, "I'd planned a nice romantic dinner for two and 'Dad' didn't take that well."

"Ah, damn. Now I'm in trouble." He looked up from where he lay on his belly half under the tree.

She stood over him with two glasses of wine. "No you're not. He just has to pretend. But now I'm feeling guilty about not inviting them, and it's too late to call now."

"Almost done here, set it down on the coffee table." Cam hooked up the last few pieces and wiggled out from under the tree. "There." He grinned, eyes crinkling up, and stared the train.

Standing beside him, Carolyn handed him the wine glass. "Cute. Very cute. I can use it every Christmas around the tree. It's a nice touch."

His arm went around her waist and he hugged her close.

"I've never had a train before."

"Well, there ya go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About 0200 hours Cam slid quietly out of bed, careful not to wake her. Tiptoeing into the living room he placed the small gold box on the flatbed of the train, grinned, and snuck back into bed.

About 0400 hours, after making sure he slept soundly, Carolyn slipped out of bed and quietly made her way to the living room. Once there she hung two identical stockings (one marked with a glittered His and one with a glittered Hers) on her fireplace, filled them with fruit and candy and slipped the brand new Chase-Durer Pilot's watch into his stocking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Christmas morning he started fiddling with the train while she started the coffee. "Honey? What time are you headin' to your parents?"

"About 1100 hours. But I plan on being back around 1600 hours. You're not leaving for your parents until tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. Takin' the red eye out in the mornin'. Honey?"

Carolyn wandered into the living room, two coffees in hand. "Yes?"

"I think Santa's been here." He took his coffee in one hand and held her cheek with the other while he kissed her.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Two things. Well actually three things." Using his coffee cup as a pointer he indicated the stockings, then nodded towards the train.

When he wrapped his arm around her waist, she snuggled into him. "You brought the train."

"That I did."

Setting her coffee down, Carolyn went for the stockings.

"What are you doing?" He looked confused.

"Getting our stockings to open. Cam, this is so much fun! I love Christmas!"

"I love you."

She stopped and turned around with a shy smile. "I love you, too." She plunked the stockings from the hooks as he retrieved the remote for the train. They met at the couch, sharing a long kiss, then sitting tucked up tight against each other.

"You first." Carolyn handed him the stocking.

He peeked inside and pulled out the fancy wrapped gift. "First class. I barely got the paper around your train." Without ceremony he ripped the beautifully wrapped package open. "Damn, woman! Did you rob a train? Honey, this is too much. But I love it."

They shared another long kiss. "Merry Christmas." Carolyn whispered against his lips.

Snuggling her close he took the remote for the train, handed it to her and pointed to the station. "Pull 'er in to the station, will ya?"

Carolyn grinned at his boyish antics, hit the button and the train tooted and chugged along. The fire crackled next to them, the snow outside set a mood – supported by the Christmas music she'd put on the CD player. She had to admit to herself it was a cute gift. And she certainly never expected more.

The train pulled into the station with only an engine, a flat bed car and a caboose. On the flatbed was a gold wrapped box. She turned to Cam with a curious look.

"Go on. That's from Santa."

She picked it up, biting her lip, and wondering what he'd done now.

"Open it." He urged.

Her heart was beating in her throat, and her fingers tangled up in the elastic gold 'ribbon'. "What is it?"

She opened it slowly. He fidgeted nervously. She gasped. "Cam! Oh my god! Cam?"

He plucked the ring from the box, "Carolyn, will you…" The ding dong of the door bell interrupted him. "Well, that has got to be the worst bad timin' of all time."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "I'll get rid of whoever it is, just don't lose that thought." She got half way to the door before she remembered she was in her nightgown. Carolyn dashed into the bedroom and snatched her robe and was nearly to the door when the bell rang again, she turned around and ran back to Cam and kissed him again.

He pulled her down on his lap and slipped the ring on her finger. "Marry me?"

"Yes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Out side the door Hank Landry scowled over his shoulder at the truck in his daughter's driveway. "That's Colonel Mitchell's truck."

"So?" Kim Lam was inspecting the new engagement ring on her finger.

"So!? What's he doing here at 0800?"

"He probably spent the night. Stop being such a grouch. It's Christmas. Maybe we should leave. They're not answering. They're probably…"

"Stop! Don't say it!"

The two turned away to leave.

"Mom? Dad?" Carolyn stood in the doorway in her robe, with Cam right behind her in T-shirt and pajama pants.

The two men eyed each other warily.

The women each thrust a hand out forward to present their rings. Both squealed. Both hugged.

A slow smile started spreading across both men's faces and they nodded at each other.

Kim followed Carolyn into the house.

Cam held the door open wider. "Ah, congratulations, Sir. You comin' in?"

"Yeah, Congratulations, son. Merry Christmas."

End


End file.
